ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Morale
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Lance Corporal MissionsCategory:Mamool Ja Training Grounds Missions de:Psychologische Kriegsführung | npc = Isdebaaq - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Mamool Ja Staging Point | objective = Steal the supplies | recruitment = Lv.60, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = Scouts report that the new Mamool Ja soldiers have received supplies from their families. Destroy Mamool Ja morale by stealing these supplies while being careful to remain undetected. | time limit = 15 | points = Varies based on items collected. Each chest less than 8 is a 66.6 point deduction, rounded down. }} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Open coffers and give the items in them to the NPC at the start without getting caught. *The starting point, the Rune of Release, and your contact NPC Quhaaja are all in the same spot at the north side of the map. You must bring the items to her. *All Mamool Ja are true sight, but you can use Viscous Liquid barrels to disguise yourself as a Mamool Ja. **While in the costume no monsters will aggro you, but the costume wears off when you open a coffer. **The Mamool costume inflicts a heavy DoT effect (30 dmg/tick) and slightly lowers running speed. ***Stoneskin, Regen, and Paeon can soften the poison effect in order to keep the costume on longer. ***Equipping the Pitchfork +1 event item may not boost movement speed while wearing the Mamool Ja costume, as the status effect granted is "Illusion" and not "Costume". *If you are seen by the Mamool Ja Trainers they will automatically teleport you to a "prison" on the east side of the map next to the Viscous Liquid. If you were carrying any supplies, they will be removed and placed back in the coffer(s) they were obtained from. **Mamool Ja Trainers below bridges can see PCs running across bridges if they take the costume off. Keep the costume on until you reach a chest or are certain there are no trainers along the way. **Mamool Ja Trainers can be killed by high tier elemental magic by level 99 mages or DoT effects such as from Helix spells. If killed in one shot, you will not be sent to the prison. Mamool Ja Trainers respawn in about ~5 minutes. (Mamool Ja Trainers have less than 5k HP) *The Mamool Ja Recruits will aggro and attack. You can lose aggro from them by getting teleported by the Mamool Ja Trainers. **Mamool Ja Recruits can also be slept or lullabied, and will lose aggro if you are far enough away when they wake. **If you have an item, you can just try to outrun them to the NPC. If you beat them to the NPC and talk to the NPC, the NPC will take your item and the Mamool Ja will deaggro. *Five of the eight chests can only be reached from the prison. The other three can be reached from the start point, but are usually best collected on the way back to the NPC from one of the other chests. *The number of items you deliver to Quheeja determines your reward. The minimum number of items to win is two. If you are soloing this, you can win with one item turned in. Once you get the "give up" option at the NPC, choose to spawn the Rune of Release, and receive your rewards. You cannot turn in any additional items after choosing "give up." Notes * It is possible to complete this assault by returning only two items if you have three people. ** You must speak to the NPC without any items to turn in and she will give you the option to end the Assault. * Mamool Ja Trainers (and Recruits?) seem to have a much wider angle of vision than average monsters. * The Mamool Ja spend far less time in a stationary position than average monsters. They are very restless and change directions and position frequently. * The chests can be divided into three groups: ** The four along the bridge path (#3-#6) ** The other two you get starting from the prison (#7, #8) ** The two you get on the way back from picking up another one (#1, #2) * So if nobody gets caught you should be able to get all the chests in 6 trips ** In a party of three, that means two trips each, first #4-#6, then #3/#7/#8 (for example). ** Pick up #1 and #2 as convenient. * If you have a Bard, have everyone gather at the prison first for Troubadour Paeon to go for #3-6. * RDM/THF is good for making the run to #6, with Stoneskin, Regen and Flee. * /SCH is great for this as they can cast Regen II. * THF/WHM or NIN/WHM are excellent job choices for this mission. * One person can grab #3, #2 and #1 in a single trip pretty quickly. * Begin the dialogue with the NPC to exit the assault with no less than 40 seconds remaining. It takes a while for the NPC to talk and unlock the rune, and then for you to access the exit option. It is too easy to try and wait for that one more item that's on its way and time out because of the NPC dialogue. Have a party member at the NPC and ready to exit with 1 minute remaining. If you push it to where only 30 seconds are remaining, you may likely walk away disappointed with a timed-out loss. * Sprinter's Shoes are great for this mission. The effect is not erased when caught by the Mamool Ja Trainers and sent to prison (although it can still be removed by being attacked by the Mamool Ja Recruits). Stack this with any other +movement speed gear (like Strider Boots/Trotter Boots, Ninja Kyahan, Crimson Cuisses, etc..) and it largely overcomes the -movement speed effect from the mamool costume. This will dramatically increase the distance you can cover while in costume. Now add Regen and Stoneskin, and this is a winning combination. Map